Please Remember
by Infinite Snow
Summary: What if, instead of restoring her memories, Shou erased Misao's memories? Not just of Kyou, but everyone she met in her life? How can Misao break this memory blocker? Or will she forget forever?


Shou smirked as he covered Misao's eyes. He wasn't planning to remove the barrier blocking her memories, or in short, reviving the memories for Misao of her childhood. No, he wouldn't do anything just because his _dear brother _ordered him to.

"Well? Has it worked?" Kyou asked impatiently.

Shou smirked, "She will remember _everything _when she wakes up."

Misao started to doze off as if to prove Shou's point. But things weren't flooding into her mind. Rather, her memories were being sucked away from her. She had to tell Kyou before she really passed off.

"Kyou! I-" Misao started to speak but Shou beat her to it by tightening his hand hold over her eyes with his large hand.

"Sleep, Senka-san," Shou tried to smile but on the inside he was sighing in relief when Misao dropped onto her pillow, unable to tell Kyou what she wanted to say.

"What was she trying to say?" Kyou glared at his elder brother.

"Oh? Nothing. She is tired after all," Shou smirked as he got up and left. Before leaving, he turned around to his brother who was just waiting for him to leave.

"When she wakes up, ask if she can remember you," Shou smirked on this idea.

"Wait! You-!" Kyou tried to follow his brother but Shou grew his black wings and sped off too fast for Kyou to follow him on his own wings as well.

"Ugh, he is too fast…" Kyou grumbled, but then went back into the guest room where Misao was sleeping. Smiling faintly, he smoothed back the hairs on her forehead and said, "Hurry up and remember me, from ten years ago when we were little, Misao. Hurry up and understand."

oOo

Misao opened her heavy eyes to see the triplets hovering over her head like little bumblebees.

Who were they?

"Hime-sama is awake~! Hime-sama is awake~!" The three sang in perfect synchronization. This mini commotion caused Kyou to come in and smile at Misao, who in turn just looked up at him in pure confusion to the man who she was sure she never ever saw in her life before.

"Hime…sama? Who is she? Who are you three? And also…who are you?" Misao bluntly pointed a finger at Kyou, making the four in the room to gasp in horror.

"She…didn't…remember…" Kyou started in horror.

_**Misao forgot everything!**_

And he damn well knew who the cause of this was. His elder brother, Shou.

oOo

They held a meeting later that day, the eight great Tengu and Kyou. The triplets were weeping in Buzen and Zenku's arms, making the two incredibly worried about what was so bad that made the three youngsters weep so much, more than on a daily basis.

"What's wrong with them?" Zenku sweat-dropped and tried to pry Taro away from them.

"Hime-sama forgot!" they wailed.

"Yes, yes, we all know her memories were erased from childhood," Sagami sighed irritably.

"That is not what they mean," Kyou glared at the table.

"What do they mean?" Hoki asked with a worried tone.

"Shou, instead of giving back the memories he took away from childhood, erased her memories all together she developed the past year," Kyou sighed, "She doesn't even remember any of us."

Pin drop silence filled the room. You could hear water droplets crash with the ground as it rained.

"This isn't good," Hoki murmured.

"No matter she was just going about the house, not even sparing us a second glance," Zenki rubbed his chin, "She forgot us."

"Completely," Buzen added, astonished, "Why would Shou-sama do that to Hime-sama?"

"Last time Shou-sama made sure only her memories of Kyou-sama were wiped out," Sagami rubbed his chin in deep thought.

"Are you getting somewhere I am not?" Kyou asked annoyed, "Because if that is the case, then you need to tell me. I mean, it took her a year to just recognize me and my promise of ten years. She still doesn't remember our childhood together."

"That's because, Kyou-sama-" Sagami started.

"_Stop!"_

Everyone flinched in the room and Kyou panted for deep breaths of air. He looked at the Eight Great Tengu and gave them a miserable look on his face. He wiped the sweat off the back of his hand and tried to collect his composure for Misaki's sake. She wouldn't like him falling apart if her memories of him never vanished.

"I'm sorry. I know who caused it but I do not want to be reminded of his name and the indirect suffering he imposed on Misao," he glared at the wooden floors.

"Well I know you are sorry, Kyou-sama, but what do we do?" Hoki asked once more.

"Her memories is completely wiped out now. She doesn't remember us, you, or her past, or her parents, heck I will be surprised if Hime-sama can identify herself as a human," Zenki said, worried.

"I think she knows she is a human like the rest of them," Kyou said, clearly annoyed.

"Zenki, that is probably the dumbest thing I had ever heard you say in such an uptight and urgent situation," Buzen glared at the glasses lad.

"What?" he raised his hands in mock defeat but then shrinked when his clan leader was glaring the life out of him.

"Hey _monkey, _want to do some work or shall I create some _real work _for you?" Kyou was now growing a dark aura around him.

"N-No…" Zenki trailed off, really unsure of what he should say. Then he remembered the triplets hugging the life out of him and Buzen.

"You shouldn't worry that much," Buzen tried to smile, "Hime-sama will remember us soon."

"B-But…" Taro started to trail off with huge baby tears streaking down his face.

"I am serious," Buzen smiled once more before glaring at Zenki, who thought pushing the reality in the triplets was much better for their sake.

"Okay," they hung their heads low.

In an attempt to cheer them up, Hoki smiled and said, "Why don't you make something for Hime-sama? Although she might not know you right now, I am sure she will love anything you three make for her, as long it is made from the bottom of your heart." That did the trick, and the gloomy atmosphere of the triplets disappeared.

The three visibly brightened and then they raced excitedly out of the room, yelling ideas on what they could make for Misao.

The door finally slid closed and Kyou glared at Zenki.

"What were you thinking of telling the three?" Kyou glared.

"What?" Zenki shrugged, "The truth, of course."

"And make them scarred? What are you thinking, you monkey?" Kyou glared at Zenki.

"Well, Kyou-sama, you are just going to have to accept the fact that Hime-sama might not remember any of us at all, forever!" he yelled, frustrated.

Silence broke out in the room.

"Zenki, shut up," Buzen glared at the table.

"I am as frustrated as well!" Zenki glared at Buzen.

"I _said _to _**shut up**_," Buzen glared at the table.

"And how are we going to make her remember? She totally forgot!" Zenki rambled on and on, also getting on Hoki and Sagami's nerves.

"Zenki, this is the last thread," Buzen clenched his fists and flexed them to tone down his anger.

"Bringing back her memories might be utterly impossible!" Zenki threw his hands in the air exasperatedly.

"_**I said, shut up!" **_

Zenki shut up, and Buzen bowed his head towards his clan leader, who was silently wishing to snap off Zenki's head off his body.

"My apologies for sudden language, Kyou-sama. Carry on?" Buzen sighed.

"I don't know what else to say…" Kyou trailed off.

"Hmm…why don't we surround Hime-sama of things that remind her of her past?" Hoki tapped his chin in a comprehensive thought.

"Like what?" Kyou asked, worn out.

"Bouncy balls?" Hoki suggested.

"Sakura flowers?" Zenki chimed in when he saw that Buzen was glaring at him to choke something up.

"Miso soup?" Buzen scratched his head.

"I don't think that could really revive anything. Maybe what Hoki or Zenki suggested…" Kyou trailed off again.

"Or…" Sagami started. All heads snapped towards the silent older brother.

"Or?" Kyou raised an eyebrow.

"_Godiva milk chocolate spread," _Sagami said, bringing up the memory after they rejected the dragon's request, when Misao presented Kyou with his Valentine's Day gift. They sure did have an amazing time _sharing _it.

Kyou broke out into dark aura while Hoki, Zenki, and Buzen all had question marks over their heads.

"What do you possibly mean by that, nii-san?" Hoki sweat-dropped.

"Oh, it's best not for you to know at your age, Hoki. It could corrupt your innocence and the view of chocolate, forever," Sagami just looked at the table and his untouched tea that Hoki made.

"Ooookay, that was awkward…" Hoki scratched his head.

Silence filled the room. Crickets chirped in the air. Kyou then sighed and said, "I will try my best to make her remember."

He then, with a heavy heart, left the room.

When the door shut closed, the other clan members, including the triplets that they had to look all over the house for, put their heads together, though not literally.

"We need to help Hime-sama remember," Buzen smiled, "And we will try our best."

"Yay!" the triplets cheered.

"You three…will make her meals that she likes. You remember, right?" Buzen pointed a finger to the three and they lit up like light bulbs.

"Yes!" they chimed in like little choir.

"Good," Hoki smiled, "Then we count on you three."

The three rushed out the door once more and they put their heads together, to form another plan. A plan to make Misao remember for good.

oOo

Misao was just listlessly walking around. She didn't even know where she was going. She just knew that she was walking.

How she got in this weird place with people in traditional kimonos was a mystery. How she saw that these 'weird' people had black wings and special powers was a mystery. How these people could be miraculously healed by her and lose their sanity with just one drop of her essence was a pure mystery. She never knew, in the far end.

Walking around a thicket of trees, she spied tall black trees containing slightly flat tomato-looking fruits and small green leaves. Wait, she knew it.

_Splat!_

"_Haha, try to dodge me now!"_

Misao's eyes flew open in shock.

"_Kyou-chan if you keep throwing them, you might waste it!"_

Her heart beat faster. Persimmons.

"Persimmons…" she felt now an ever-growing itch to taste one of those high fruits. She wanted to climb it but she was never that agile enough to climb trees.

But in her flashback, she saw, Kyou could.

"Hime-sama, would you like one?" a voice asked from behind her. Misao twirled around to face Hoki. But she didn't recognize him.

"Who…are you…? And why…do you call me…Hime-sama…?" Misao uncertainly asked although she remembered a boy with a gentle smile in day to day life and dark eyes when provoked. She shook this off, but still awaited Hoki's answer. Why was he giving her such a weird nickname?

Hoki merely gave a mysterious smile and said, "Long story. I am Hoki, though. Would you like a persimmon?"

"Yes, please," Misao watched in amazement as Hoki effortlessly climbed up and brought down back the said fruit.

"Thank you," Misao murmured.

"You're welcome," Hoki smiled and said, "I better go and attend to my brother. Right now he is acting egoistical and having a tantrum."

Misao nodded and watch Hoki run off to what he said was his brother.

"Hoki…why does that name sound so familiar?"

oOo

[Three days later]

Misao woke up to childish screaming. Rubbing her head painfully, she swiveled around to see three cute youngsters. The ones that broke out into a riot when she pointed a slender index finger at Kyou. They broadly grinned and said, "Good morning, Hime-sama!"

"Again with the nicknames?" Misao looked at the triplet.

"Honestly, I can't remember your names that well. Something I should call you three?" Misao looked at the three with a sheepish smile.

"It's okay! Keep trying! But you can call us the triplets!" one with the puffy curly hair chimed.

Misao nodded.

"Anyways~!" they giggled, making Misao arch a delicate eyebrow.

"Yes…?"

"We made breakfast!"

They ushered a breakfast for her.

Misao took a bite in her food and her eyes snapped shut in shock.

"_Hey, she doesn't want to eat your food, Taro."_

_-Sob-_

"_She said she would rather eat a TV chicken dinner than your homemade food."_

_-Sob sob-_

"_You suck at cooking"_

_-Sob sob sob-_

"_Why are you crying?"_

_-Sob sob sob sob-_

"_Quit crying like a baby."_

_-Sob sob sob sob sob!-_

"_Save your tears for food seasoning, stupid."_

"_WAHHHHHH!"_

"_All right, all right! I'll come!"_

"You must've loved the food, Hime-sama!" an excited voice came.

Misaki's eyes flew open and she pointed a finger at the boy with black hair parted and pointed in three separate directions.

"Taro."

She pointed a finger at the boy who looked like a carbon copy of Kyou.

"Jiro."

And then she finally pointed a finger at the last little boy who had immensely curly hair that couldn't be tamed in any way.

"Subaru?"

Their jaws fell to the ground. They then ran out of the room yelling something along the lines of, "HIME SAMA REMEMBERED OUR NAMES!"

"What?! No fair! I had to tell her _my _name!" the boy she presumed was Hoki, yelled.

"C'mon, tell us your secret."

Misao stifled a laugh. They must be hilarious. She just has to try.

oOo

Misao was hungry after completing her homework that would be due in a week. Honestly she didn't knew that she could to it so quickly. Normally when she could do it all on her own she would get a lot of huge X's on it when she turns it in.

"_I need to check it when I am done eating," _Misao contemplated.

"Hime-sama did you finally finish?" a dull voice drawled.

She swiveled her face.

"_**Hime sama. Just because Kyou-sama is out, doesn't mean you can just be aloof on my lesson."**_

"_Y-Yes…"_

"_Nii-san is such a strict teacher, ne…?"_

"_Hoki, it is for the best."_

"_Whatever you say nii-san."_

"Sagami-san?" Misaki murmured, "Is Hoki your little brother?"

"_Yep! Brothers! We are a few years apart, though…"_

"_Hoki and Sagami are in a __**relationship**__."_

Sagami froze. Then if time could tick, the clock was deafening. All until the ground rumbled and blinding sparkles popped out of the blue and he ran for the main room and cried happily in the corner of the main room.

"What the heck dude?"

"She…remembered my name…" he cried incoherently.

"What the heck? I seriously can't even comprehend you. I will find out later once you don't garble over your words."

"What about proof-reading my homework…?" Misao followed him into the room.

"Ah, you see my brother is having an emotional moment so I will check it for you!" Hoki smiled.

Misao smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. For one minute I contemplated whether you were lovers like Kyou said or brothers like you told me," Misao smiled.

Hoki too, froze.

"She remembered that memory…?" Hoki froze.

"I'm going to go write a book about it!" he ran off.

"What about my homework…?"

oOo

[Two days later]

Misao was reading her science assignment about monkeys and human evolution.

"Ah, reading about human ancestors? Having trouble remembering it?" Zenki sat down on the opposite side of Misao.

Misao gave Zenki a confused glance and tilted her head in curiousity.

"What do you mean…?"

"Kyou-sama calls me a monkey all the time. I should know _something_ about evolution! Gimme the book!" Zenki laughed as he read the contents of Misao's reading assignment.

When he did, blood drained out of his face. He put the book back and murmured, "Sorry, it is too intense and complicated to help you…"

"She never said she needed your help, monkey head," Buzen glared at Zenki and murmured to Misao apologetically, "Sorry about that."

"Again with the nickname? What are you, Kyou-sama's helper in making ridiculous nicknames for me?" Zenki glared at Buzen.

"Pfft. No. He does that on his own. And as expected of him he has good choice in name, monkey butt," Buzen smirked.

"_Im'ma chop yer head off, you monkey!"_

"_Who you calling a monkey?!"_

"Zenki…san? Buzen-san?" Misao attempted to point at the one another. She remembered Buzen's name when there was a lot of yelling the other day for Zenki to shut up and Zenki would yell the tall lad's name back in pure frustration and retaliation of his own stupid antics.

They went deathly pale.

"SHE REMEMBERED OUR NAMES!" They yelled and as well went out the room.

Misao sighed. Are they always like this?

oOo

Misao took a stroll in the light woods surrounding the house when she came to the entrance.

A little ball dropped in her direction and she saw a little girl cry.

"Miki-chan is a big fat liar! There are no ghosts underneath her bed!"

Misao could see clear as day the girl couldn't see the demons around her because she paid them no mind when they got closer and closer to Miki.

Miki continued to wail, and the two girls threw her hateful looks and went to their own ways, not minding the blonde girl with a ball right next to her.

A boy with raven hair and cerulean eyes came. Misao knew off the bat they couldn't see demons and monsters at all.

"Come on now, why are you crying?" The boy leaned over the girl's crumpled form. Miki continued to feebly cry. Something tugged at Misao's mind.

"I-I swear I-I saw m-monsters underneath m-my b-bed b-but they won't b-believe me," Miki cried, "No one wants to play with me anymore!"

She broke out into fresh new sobs and the boy's blue eyes hardened.

"That's not true."

Miki raised her head in shock.

"Stay by my side," The boy smiled and extended his hand.

Miki sniffled. She found the strength to get her ball and let her hand fall into the boy's. Swinging their tiny hands back and forth childishly, they skipped off to play, probably in the neighborhood.

All this time, Misao was watching behind some clump of trees. And she gasped. Her breath lost when memories flooded and the huge thick barrier broke when she remembered meeting her fiancé for the first time to the point when Shou tried to erase her memories. She remembered waking up and not knowing who a single soul was. She remembered her parents and friends and other clan members, enemy and friends.

And most of all, she remembered Kyou.

"Do you remember me? We were just like them," a faint voice came from behind her.

Misao broke into fresh new tears and threw herself into Kyou's arms.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I almost forgot you for forever!" Misao pushed herself deeper when Kyou hugged her tightly, despite the sudden impact.

"Almost. But never forever. You see there was a cure for the memory block Shou did on you," Kyou's eyes darkened.

"So he did it? Did he want to make me suffer?" Misao murmured.

"That, or he was just bitter," Kyou nodded.

"Oh…"

"The cure was up to you, Misao. You had to try to remember it."

"And I did, didn't I? I did remember all of you in the end!" Misao's eyes lightened up.

"You did. Your memories came back slowly. But that scene just now really triggered your memories to flood back," Kyou smiled.

"Thank you, Kyou, for never giving up on me. On our future," Misao smiled, tears spilling out.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. _Never _cry. I never want to see you in pain," Kyou furiously dabbed at Misao's tears, almost wanting to cry, himself, over the pain of possibly losing her.

"You know that the next day I will cry over something utterly stupid," Misao chuckled before letting her forehead rest under Kyou's.

"My little crybaby."

"Hey!"

"C'mon. We need to tell the others about this. They are worried sick."

"_Kyou-sama…"_

Kyou and Misao flinched to see the Eight Daitengu shooting glares at Kyou.

"_**Why didn't you tell us Hime-sama regained her memories? Wanting to keep her all to yourself? Although you are our clan leader, you are so dead."**_

Kyou gulped and Misao chuckled.

This was going to be long. But in the end, they would be a happy family in the near distant future.

_-finalmente-_


End file.
